The present disclosure relates to a technique for controlling the path of an electric line in a vehicle or the like.
JP 2011-155763A discloses a technique for controlling the path of an electric line by binding a bone member, which is shaped to conform to the path along which the electric line is arranged, to a corrugated tube that surrounds the electric line.
In addition thereto; as a path control member, a tubular member may be used that includes a straight tube portion and a bellows portion alternately formed in the extension direction, and surrounds the electric line.